Forever After
by Love-what-is
Summary: Lily Evans, Cressida Davies, Alice Jones and Elizabeth Williams were the 4 best friends that anyone had ever seen.Through drama, losses and boys the 4 girls had stuck together, but mostly through boys, and to be ever more specific, the Marauders.
1. Introduction : Cousins

"JAMES POTTER!" The call came blasting down the halls all the way to the great hall. The magically magnified voice echoed through the room and 4 boys at the Griffindor table burst out in maniacal laughter. Cressida shot down the staircase to the griffindor common room. Her 3 best friends flanking her dutifully.

Lily Evans, Cressida Davies, Alice Jones and Elizabeth Williams were the 4 best friends that anyone had ever seen (people even said that they gave the Marauders run for their money) Ever since James had bullied his cousin Cressdia on the train that first year and Lily slapped him in the face, the foursome had been friends, best friends.

Through drama and losses and boys the 4 girls had stuck together, but mostly through boys, and to be ever more specific, the Marauders.

"How could he do this to me?" Cressida exclaimed, pointing up to the frizzy afro that loomed on her head. "He knows I love my. This prank is really old! He uses it every time we have family get togethers but he knows my mum always fixes it!" "Lily, what do I do?" She said in a defeated tone.

Lily grits her teeth and balls her fists. "I'll go get James"


	2. Chapter 1  Whipped

" POTTER GET YOUR SORRY ARSE UP TO THE COMMON ROOM WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT" Lily yells across the great hall knowing that he undoubtedly would listen. It had been a while since he had done anything to her and the whole hall knew it. They were wondering why she was so mad. But James knew. He instantly jumped up and sullenly walks to Lily, his head hung in sorow as he knows he has disappointed Lily. Sirius yells "whipped!" and James shoots him a look across his shoulder.

By the time he passes through the doors to the Great Hall Lily is tapping her foot and staring at the ceiling of the entrance hall. Cheekily, James says "That one's nothing special, you should check out the on in the great hall" knowing fully well that every student in the school knows this. Hell, she probably knew more about it then he did.

Feeling terrible he apologises "Sorry, that was out of line and rude". She didn't reply. "It's going to be beautiful today" he adds. "It's not a big deal Potter" she says in and empty voice, making his heart ache to fill the room with her laughter. "You were just making a joke and I was being a bitch, sorry" James' jaw dropped to the floor. He had never heard so many words directed to him. from her. not being yelled. "Are you alright Evans?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, once you fix Cressida's hair" she replies flatly. The pair continue walking. All of a sudden Lily whispers "I've got to go", her voice breaking.

She quickly turns away from James runs out the doors. She takes off across the grass towards her favorite orchard. Without thinking James runs off after her, not even bothering yelling. He knows where she's going. He knows everything about her.

She scales the tree as far as she can go, wishing she could fly off the top as she listens to James' lousy tree climbing skills. He sits next to her on the branch. She turns her head away from her so that he wouldn't see her red eyes and runny nose. "I thought you were going to fix Cressida's hair" Lily stupidly says. "You know perfectly well I'm not just going to let you run off" he replies simply.

"Evans, what's wrong" "Nothing Potter" she snaps. "If you're planning on asking me out again right now I wouldn't"

"Is that all you think I am, Evans? I'm a 6th year now. I'm smarter that." he says quietly. "Your right Potter, I'm sorry"

"I'll wait for you" he murmured under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear him.

"Why me James? We both know I'm not good enough for anyone. I'll never understand why you chose me" she near whispered.

"That's not true!" exclaimed James " I have very high standards, I'll have you know" he finishes with a wink. Ignoring that last bit Lily smiles and says "I think I'd better head back now, sort out Cressida's hair"

"I'll come with you" pipes up James immediately. "Ha, now I know why Sirius calls you whipped" she laughed. James waited for her to start climbing down. She looks at him funny and starts down. While they were climbing down she calls up "For the record, the only reason I don't call Sirius, Black is because I can see he hates it" "Then Lily darling, why did you just call me James?" He teases.

She pauses "Maybe because it's a new feeling, not wanting to rip your head off. I'm glad you smartened up Potter." "By the way, why did you let me go down first?" She asked, curious. "Because darling, I didn't want the temptation of looking up your skirt and you hating me again".

She didn't awnser and hopped down onto the grass. James followed right behind her. "Lily?" he said softly, "Lily why were you crying?"

She looked away and awnsered softly "Because I realized how horrible I had been to you all these years, nobody deserves to be treated like that".

James grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "Oh Lily darling" he joked, "you know I don't mind, frankly, a lot of the time I deserved it".

"Yes you did mind, Remus told me whenever I did something particularly terrible or turned you down on Valentines Day that you would cry. Like when I slapped you in 3rd year. Or threw you gift back in you face in 5th. I never meant to do that. I just have terrible temper. I'm so sorry". She finished, crying once more.

James' eyes were shining with tears. "Ok, maybe I minded a little or a lot. But it's nothing to cry about now Evans. I was arrogant and selfish. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want you now, you're hot. Your temper is a part of you I love Evans, believe me."

James wiped away her tears with his thumb and mumbles "I love your eyes Evans" She simple replies "And I yours Potter" Staring into his hazel orbs.

Walking back to the castle James asks "So are we back on a last name basis?".

"For now, yes, but we'll see" Lily says matter-of-factly.

"And for the record James Potter, you and I are not friends... yet" She says with a grin.


End file.
